I Just Wanted a Kiss
by AirNationOracle
Summary: An unexpected but welcome moment can sometimes come at the oddest of times. Slight scene rewrite for 2x04 "Duets."


**Title**: I Just Wanted a Kiss

**Rated**: K+

**Writing Time**: 03/24/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Boy kisses, homophobic jocks, a lot of diabetic fluff, light character (Quinn this time ;) bashing, very light smut and some post-cleanup (read on and you'll know what I mean :) sexiness. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: An unintentionally-calm moment after some unpleasantness turns welcomingly sweet. Minor spoilers for 2x04 "Duets"; one-shot.

**Author's Note**: This is just a little one-shot I've had floating around my head since early Monday morning that'll be up for the Kum Week celebration (May 13-19, 2012) on Tumblr. No, I don't have a Tumblr page but my good friend clovrboy (a fellow Hevans shipper whose stories are worth reading *hint hint* ;) does and he'll be posting this story (as well as another future one-shot) up on his on my behalf. Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via PM or review. Thank You!

**Dedication**: For Eleven Lollipops and her awesomeness understanding as to why Samcedes/Klaine sucks beyond the telling and why Hevans/Puckurt rocks! And of course, to clovrboy who'll be posting this on Tumblr during Kum Week in May ^^

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel knew Quinn Fabray was a lot of things but he didn't think heartless was one of them. He couldn't believe how she just kept on walking after both she and he witnessed New Directions newbie Sam Evans get slushied by none other than Dave Karofsky and his pathetic excuse for a boyfriend Azimio Adams. The shock alone of seeing those two rooted Kurt in his spot and he was surprised the slushie hadn't been intended for him. It shouldn't suggest they left him alone scot-free; his shoulder suffered once more as he was pushed into the lockers, falling to the floor. The sluice of slushie against skin is what made him bring his head up and witness the aforementioned events.<p>

Picking himself up slowly, Kurt slid his hands up the metal locker doors before standing steadily on his feet. Quinn walked by both of them without so much as arching an eyebrow and Kurt wanted to spit. Not that he would because hello! Totally unladylike and he was in the presence of his current and very understandably crushworthy crush. Walking up to the red-faced blonde, the diva pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped over Sam's eyes, those mesmerizing green orbs slowly opening.

"Kurt?" Sam sputtered, slushie trickling over his large (and delicious-smelling) lips, dribbling down his chin and falling to his feet.

"Hey Sam," the brunette answered, trying to keep the shake out of his voice because _Sam Evans_ is talking to him!

"This happen often?" the footballer asked, lips tugging up a little in a smile as Kurt continued wiping as much slushie off his face as possible.

"Yeah," he nodded, balling up the soiled linen and aiming it for the nearest trashcan.

He tentatively took Sam's hand and led him into the nearest bathroom. Kurt gestured towards to sink while he let go (unwillingly) of the blonde's hand and pulled a foldout chair out from under the sink and propped it open for Sam. The blonde sat down and Kurt stepped up beside him, turning the tabs and letting the water warm up.

"Have you ever been slushied Kurt?" the blonde questioned as he looked up at the countertenor.

Kurt nodded. "Pretty much on a daily basis; on top of that, there's the locker shoving. There's still time to get out of Glee Club, you know. Your reputation isn't completely ruined."

Sam smiled at him ruefully as Kurt gently titled his head under the spray of hot water, the liquid coursing through his formerly-clean hair. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," he quipped, liking the way his scalp tingled under Kurt's touch.

The brunette laughed a little, doing his best to rinse the slushie out of Sam's bleached blonde locks. "You're a strange one Sam Evans."

Green eyes watched porcelain-toned wrists move and he smiled as he met the soprano's eyes. "I hope that's a good thing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, I think in your case it could be."

Sam laughed a little at that as Kurt's cupped hands began spilling water on his face, removing the stickiness the handkerchief couldn't. The blonde watched as Kurt wiped his hands dry on some paper towels and picked his satchel up off the floor, rummaging through the leather bag. He pulled out some bottles and snapped a cap open, setting the second plastic bottle down as he lathered his hands with shampoo. Kurt ran his slick fingers through Sam's damp hair and the blonde gripped the sides of his chair, stifling a moan over how _wonderful_ that felt. The brunette didn't mind the silence that loomed overhead as he washed the shampoo from Sam's hair and repeated his actions with the conditioner.

"All done with your hair," Kurt announced lightly, watching Sam's blissfully-closed eyes slowly open. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that just felt really nice."

The diva smiled down at him. "Well—I'm glad." _You really _are _a strange one,_ Kurt thought. "Now do you want me to wash your face or show I do it for you?"

Sam was confused. Usually he just cups water in his hands and splashes it against himself. Why would he need Kurt's help to wash up? But since the kind boy was offering… "Sure. Do you mind?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not at all," he said, turning off the water and drying his hands off on some more paper towels. "Do you use any kind of moisturizer?" he asked Sam as he once again rooted through his bag.

"What?" he asked, suddenly hating how dumb he must've sounded to Kurt.

He picked his head up and it was all the confirmation the brunette needed. Kurt pulled a moist towelette package and a small bottle of _something_ out of his satchel. Sam focused on the little round bottle and figured it had to be some kind of lotion or whatever; his dyslexia was making it hard to scramble the letters around so they made sense. Actually, he wasn't even sure the words on the little bottle were in English to begin with. Maybe that's why he couldn't read it?

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah," he answered with a lick of his lips. "I was just wondering what that was."

It was Kurt's turn to nod. "Just some moisturizer; I promise it won't hurt."

The blonde chuckled a little at that. "Can I have one of the towelettes?"

Kurt handed Sam what he asked for and just watched the boy wipe the towelette across his face himself and turn the water back on, washing away the excess suds. "Do you want the moisturizer?"

"Sure dude, thanks," Sam smiled, turning the water off and reaching for a paper towel.

"Please don't call me dude," Kurt mumbled under his breath as Sam dried his face and hands, tossing the balled-up paper towel in the trash.

He chose to ignore the brunette's remark as he uncapped the small bottle in his hand and dabbed his fingers in the white cream, gently massaging it into his skin like he'd seen his mom do countless times in the past and present.

Kurt knew he probably should at least shy his eyes away or something so he doesn't come off like some kind of creeper but watching Sam lather up his skin with moisturizer was interesting. The countertenor had his initial doubts before during their little exchange in the hallway earlier that maybe Sam was straight after all but the way he was treating his skin so kindly; now Kurt wasn't sure.

_Oh, stop making assumptions!_ Kurt's highly-annoying inner voice sneered. _Just because he can take care of his skin doesn't make him gay. He could be a metrosexual; look at David Beckham! Oh yeah, let's look at David Beckham…_

The brunette shook his head to clear his thoughts and Sam stopped rubbing his fingers against his cheekbone. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"What?" Kurt looked up, realizing what was going on. "No! No, you're not doing anything wrong. I was just… thinking."

Sam gave a noncommittal nod of understanding before rubbing the last of the moisturizer into his skin. "All done with this!" he capped the little bottle and handed it back to Kurt. "Thanks man."

Kurt nodded, accepting the bottle back and not about to go off on Sam for calling him man; it was better than dude. "You're welcome."

"So what were you thinking about?" Sam asked, genuinely curious as he watched Kurt slip the bottle back into his satchel.

Glasz eyes looked up, scanning over Sam's face. "Nothing in particular. Why?"

The blonde shrugged. "Just curious I guess. Thanks for helping me clean up dude."

"Please don't call me dude," Kurt sighed, louder than he meant to as well as more forceful.

Sam blanched a little. "Why not? You're a dude, aren't you?"

"I just don't like being called dude," Kurt quipped, looking down at his feet and trying to convince himself his lie was true.

"How come?"

_Was he going to let up?_ Kurt wondered. "Because I just don't! Now please drop it."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, gently cupping Kurt's cheek and lightly forcing the boy's eyes to meet his again. "What do you want me to call you then?"

That was unexpected. "How about 'Kurt?' I mean, it _is_ my name."

Sam smiled. "Alright then, thanks for helping me clean up Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help himself; he smiled back at Sam. He could feel something shift between them and suddenly, Sam's hand was holding his face more firmly and his was beginning to get closer.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kurt whimpered.

The blonde didn't miss the little sound of fear in his (friend's, Glee mate's, crush's?) voice. "I just wanted a kiss," he said.

"You're _gay_?" Kurt practically spat, regretting how almost-bitterly the words sounded when they flew out of his mouth.

Again Sam smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah dude. What'd you think?"

Kurt huffed and was ready to call Sam out on calling him dude when the blonde's lips slid between his, an arm wrapping around his waist to pull him close. The diva's retort dried up instantly when Sam's lips locked with his and it felt _phenomenal_. Kurt's lids fluttered closed as his own hand snaked up and carded through Sam's damp hair, his fingers tickling the blonde's scalp.

"You're a good kisser dude," Sam complimented when he separated his and Kurt's lips apart.

The little soprano was too dazed to notice he let Sam get away with yet again calling him dude. Maybe it wasn't so bad; after all, he technically _was_ a dude and that seemed to be Sam's thing. He could live with being called dude, so long as it was every now and then instead of all the time.

"Not so bad yourself Sam," Kurt blushed, catching the smiling spreading across Sam's from the corner of his eye.

Sam pressed a quick kiss to the cheek his hand had held moments ago before stepping back a little from Kurt and smiling, Kurt's fingers unweaving from Sam's damp locks. "I need to go change my shirt now." _And maybe go beat off because that was one hell of a kiss!_

Kurt nodded because there _was_ some syrup still stuck to the adorable bull's-eye T-shirt the blonde was wearing. "Okay," he replied dryly.

The blonde smiled as he clapped a hand down on Kurt's shoulder and started for the door. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Kurt?" he turned around, a smile on his face.

"Are we still on for our duet?" Kurt asked, lightly chewing his bottom lip.

Sam's smile grew as he nodded. "You bet we are!" he enthused. The blonde walked back over to Kurt. "When we win the competition, can I take you out to Breadstix?"

Kurt smiled widely as he stepped closer to the blonde, reaching up slightly to wrap his arms around Sam's broad shoulders. "It's a date."

Taking the initiative, Kurt sealed the distance between them and slid his lips between Sam's once more, reveling in the blonde's mouth. Sam didn't complain as his hands wrapped around the brunette's waist again and held him close.

"What was that far?" Sam asked with a dopey grin when Kurt unglued them from each other via mouth.

"I just wanted a kiss," Kurt whispered against Sam's sweet lips, going in for another.

Sam was perfectly happy with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: All done! Like I said, this was just a little something that plopped into my head and needed to come out :) When it's smoopy Hevans fluff, who's gonna complain? That's all for now ^^

Chris Colfer's a love; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
